Mi angel caido
by lukalshion
Summary: Orihime viene a descubrir este mundo, no viene sola  Oc   pero descubrira mas que diversion y amistad ICHIHIME n.n  mal summary :/
1. Angeles

-ay, eso dolio -una pelinaranja de ojos grises decia mientras se sobaba la cabeza- debo tener mas cuidado la proxima vez

-Hime-chan!, estas bien? -dijo un chico de cabello azulado, alborotado y ojos negros

-Akio-kun? -dijo la pelinaranja algo exaltada- por que tu si caes de pie y yo no?

-Por que yo si se caer, me sorprende que hayas pasado esa clase

-Es que tuve un gran tutor -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-El mejor

-Que humilde eres

-Y guapo tambien

-Ya deja de jugar y ayudame

el chico le dio una mano, y la ayudo a levantarse

-Entonces este es mundo humano? -pregunto ella

-Si, este es

-Y donde se supone que esta... como dijo que se llamaba?

-Urahara Kisuke

-aja el

-Bienvenidos al mundo humano mis queridos enviados del cielo

-Buenas tardes señor, usted es Urahara? -pregunto Akio

-Si, y tu debes ser Akio Genda, y esta adorable señorita debe ser Orihime Inoue si no me equivoca

-Si, esta en lo correcto, dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-Bueno deben estar algo cansados, por que no vamos a descanssar, sus habitaciones estan listas

-Si! -dijeron ambos al unisono

AKio y Orihime caminaban por la ciudad, Orihime parecia asombrada de todo lo que miraba, mientras que Akio solo le dedicaba toda su atencion a su acompañante con sombrero, pero a veces miraba de reojo a cierta pelinaranja.

-Karakura -dijo Urahara

-Eh? -dijo Orihime

-Estamos en Karakura -repitio el rubio- no es una ciudad muy grande que digamos, pero supongo que les servira

-Si, es perfecta -dijo Akio

-Y se podria saber a que han venido

-Vinimos a aprender de los humanos -respondio Orihime

-Ya veo, entonces no se quedaran por mucho tiempo

-No sabemos, puede ser 3 dias o 3 meses

-Mi casa estara a su dispocision el tiempo que sea necesario

-Muchas gracias Urahara-san -Dijo Orihime

-No me llames asi, llamame tio Urahara

-Esta bien tio Urahara

Akio POV

Orihime tan dulce y tierna como siempre, no entiendo por que tuvo que venir a este mundo, no es que no me guste, es solo que este es un lugar muy peligroso para ella.

fin Akio POV

-Llegamos, sientanse como en su casa, en un momento les traere algo de comer

-Comida!, oiste eso Akio-kun, me pregunto como sera la comida aqui?

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea mejor que la que tu preparas

-Muchas gracias Akio-kun -dijo La ojigris algo sonrojada

-Tomen, coman todo lo que quieran -dijo Urahara cubriendo su cara con su abanico- cuando terminen les mostrare sus habitaciones, se cambiaran de ropa y se iran a dormir

-Si -dijeron los dos

-Tio Urahara -dijo Orihime- que haremos mañana

-Iran a la escuela?

-Escuela? -pregunto Orihime

-Si, es como la academia de angeles

-wow

-Un amigo los llevara y los traera de vuelta, es algo testarudo, pero es un buen chico

* * *

el tiempo paso y sin darse cuenta Akio y Orihime estaban en sus habitaciones tratando de dormir, Akio solo miraba el techo pensando en alguien ;D, mientras que Orihime seguia muy emocionada por eso de la escuela

-Wow por fin conocere a los humanos, estoy tan emocionada, tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir

...

-Espero que no tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo -se dijo Urahara

* * *

bueno aqui les traigo otro fic Ichihime Obvio si, se que no lo parece, pero esto es como a una introduccion, es algo enredoso pero lo explicare

Akio y Orihime son angeles que vienen a investigar el mundo humano, Urahara es quien los cuida mientras estan en el mundo humano, y es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora n.n

mi inspiracion para este fic fue un anuncio, pero no cualquier anuncio, un anuncio de desodorante, es ese donde angeles caen del cielo XD

suena estupido pero mi mente asi funciona

recuerden este es fic es ICHIHIME :D

y si Akio es un metiche

como nacio Akio bueno pues su papi y su mami se querian mucho y... no asi no verdad

bueno pense Ulquiorra de angel? Grimmjow? aizen? y dije no, debe haber alguien mas :D

pero no se preocupen no se entrometera mucho que digamos en la historia o si?

XD

si les gusto y quieren conti dejen un hermoso review

y si no les gusto pues ni modo :/


	2. encuentro

-Akio-kun, despierta

-Hime-chan?, que haces aqui

-Tio Urahara dijo que te despertara, debemos ir a la escuela

-No podria esperar un momentito mas?

-No

-Bueno ya voy

-Bien, apresurate que el chico que nos acompañara esta a punto de llegar

...

-Listo

-Que guapo te ves Akio-kun

-Gracias, tu te ves hermosa

-Muchas gracias -dijo Orihime algo sonrojada

-Que bueno que llegas Ishida-kun, los chicos te esperan, mira ahi estan

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uryu

-Hola, yo soy Akio y ella es Orihime

-Encatado de conocerlos

-Asi que sabes sobre nosotros? -pregunto Orihime

-Si, se bastante sobre ustedes, yo los acompañare en la escuela, les enseñare algunas cosas y por supuesto que los protegere en caso de que algo malo ocurra

-Nosotros podemos protegernos solos

-No lo creo, tienen prihibido usar sus poderes

-QUE!-dijeron Akio y Orihime

-La gente no debe saber su existencia

-Esta bien

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, se nos hace tarde

* * *

-Ya casi suena el timbre y Uryu aun no llega -dijo una chica pelinegra

-tienes razon Rukia, ademas el nunca llega tarde -dijo un chico de cabellera roja

-Y nunca lo hare -dijo Uryu entrando al salon

-Uryu, creimos que llegarias tarde -dijo Rukia

-Creiste

-Callate Renji

-Ya estoy aqui, yo nunca llego tarde

-Eso ya lo sabemo, oye, y por que tardaste tanto?

-Bueno es que...

-Wow esto es una escuela, es tan genial, o tu que crees Akio-kun?

-Si

-Venia con ellos -dijo Uryu señalando a Orihime y a Akio

-Que linda chica -dijo Renji

-Pero si el chico no esta tan mal

-Son nuevos aqui en la ciudad

-Hola mi nombre es Orihime -dijo Orihime extendiendo la mano

-Hola yo soy Rukia

-Yo soy renji

-El es Akio, pero no habla mucho que digamos

-Hola -saludaron Renji y Rukia

-...

-Ire a dar un paseo, me acompañas Akio-kun?

-Si

Orihime y Akio salieron del salon

-Por que eres asi?

-Asi como?

-Asi, conmigo no paras de hablar, pero con los demas eres diferente, casi siempre estas callado

-Bueno, es que no me gustan mucho los humanos

-Y eso que, tenemos que socializar con ellos, aprender de ellos, a eso hemos venido

-Tienes razon

-Entonces trataras de llevarte bien con ellos?

-Yo jamas dije eso

-Pero Akio-kun, tienes que... AHHHHHH -orihime se tropezo

...

-Mierda ya voy tarde, la profesora me va a matar

Un pelinaranja corria por las calles de Karakura tratando de llegar temprano a a la escuela

-Aun no es tan tarde, yo puedo llegar

Las piernas le dolian de tanto correr, subia las escaleras con dificultad, pues no habia parado de correr desde su casa y no vivia muy cerca que digamos.

Estaba cerca del salocn cuando

-AHHHHHH

se tropezo

-Lo siento mucho yo...

Ichigo no pudo terminar por que se quedo embobado por lo que veia,una hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas como los suyos, solo que algo mas oscuros, Orihime estaba en el suelo sobabandose la cabeza, pero sin querer le habia dado una bonita vista a Ichigo. **si saben a lo que me refiero ;D**

-Hime-chan estas bien?, deberias tener mas cuidado

-Lo siento mucho, dejame te ayudo

-No es necesario -dijo Akio el le dio la mano a Orihime y levantandola-

-No te preocupes, fui yo la que tuvo la culpa -dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

Ichigo no podia dejar de mirarla, el habia tenido la culpa, pero estaba demasiado embobado con Orihime

-Nos vemos -dijo Orihime

-Nos vemos

Ichigo se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su salon

-Wow, era hermosa

-Quien era hermosa

-AHH, Renji, me asustaste

-Bueno, y quien era hermosa

-N-nadie

-Nadie?, y por que te pusiste rojo

Ichigo se habia sonrojado

-No es cierto

-Claro que si, Rukia, verdad que Ichigo esta rojo?

-wow Ichigo, que te paso, estas tan rojo que le haces honor a tu nombre

-Que graciosa -dijo sacasticamente

-Dejen de hablar y sientense -dijo la maestra- perdon por el retraso, y veo que no soy la unica que llego tarde -dijo mirando a Ichigo- bueno, vamos a empezar, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, podrian presentarse por favor

-Mi nombre es Akio Genda

-Yo soy Orihime Inoue, mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien

Ichigo se puso rojo al verla, pues recordo lo que paso y de la vista que le dio

-Muy bien, ahora regresen a sus lugares

-Si

Orihime se habia sentando justo a lado de Ichigo, el estaba muy sonrojado, jamas le habia pasado eso con nadie

-Oye, estas enfermo?, estas muy rojo -Orihime le pregunto a Ichigo

-N-no, estoy bien

-Esta bien

La clase paso rapido, pero Ichigo no podia dejar de mirarla, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y el solo se sonrojaba, ella era hermosa, pero tambien era una buena persona, mira que preocuparse por un desconocido, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

-Ya entendieron, el receso es el descanso que hay para comer, para socializar y para pasar el rato

-Si, yo ya entendi -dijo Orihime feliz

-y tu Akio?

-Si

-Bueno ahora vayamos a comer

-Si

...

-Por que Uryu estaba con los nuevos -pregunto Renji

-Que celoso -le dijo Ichigo

-Claro que no, es solo que el no es muy sociable que digamos

-En eso tienes razon -dijo Rukia- Miren quien viene ahi

-Hola chicos -dijo Uryu- traje a unos viejos amigos

-Viejos amigos? -pregunto Renji- crei que nosotros eramos tus unicos amigos

-Que gracioso -dijo con sacarsmo

-Hola Orihime- saludo Rukia

-Hola Rukia, hola Renji -saludo Orihime

-Se conocen -dijo Ichigo

-Bueno, los conocimos en la mañana, por que nosotros si llegamos temprano

-Ya entendi la indirecta -dijo Ichigo

-Sientate junto a mi Orihime -dijo Rukia

-Gracias Rukia-chan

-Por que no te sientas -le dijo Ichigo a Akio

-Prefiero quedarme parado gracias

-Akio-kun -dijo Orihime

Akio suspiro resignado -Esta bien-y se sento junto a Orihime

Orihime estaba feliz por estar con los humanos, eran muy buenos y atentos. El receso habia terminado, todos entraron al salon. A Orihime le parecia entretenida la clase, mientras que Akio solo la miraba, ella era tan hermosa, pero tan inocente, el no queria que ella sufriera, el habia oido muchas cosas de los humanos, y no eran buenas, el preferia guardar su distancia pues las apariencias engañan, pero Orihime no, ella habia escuchado las mismas cosas que el, pero ella nunca lo creyo, temia que alguien se aprovechara de ella.

Las clases terminaron, y los chicos regresaron a sus casas. Pero antes de llegar, Uryu los llevo a comer un helado, Akio lo acepto mas que por gusto por amabilidad.

-La escuela estuvo muy divertida no crees Akio-kun?

-Si

-Que te pasa, has estado muy callado y casi no hablas con nadie

-No tengo por que hablarles

-Pero Akio-kun

-No tengo por que ser amigo de esos monstruos, solo debemos aprender de ellos no hacernos amigos de ellos

Akio se fue corriendo de ahi dejando a Orihime sola

-Akio-kun -dijo casi en susurro

Orihime iba algo cabizbaja, no entendia por que Akio se habia comportaba asi, tan extraño, tan frio, el no era asi. Orihime choco con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho yo... Kurosaki-kun

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente

-Si -dijo Orihime con desgana

-Estas bien?

-Si, por que lo preguntas?

-Es que no te ves bien

-...

-Bueno es que en la mañana estabas muy alegre y ahora te ves muy triste

-No estoy triste, estoy algo cansada

-Sabes?, no sabes mentir, no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, gracias

-Anda, ya esta anocheciendo, y es muy peligroso que andes sola por aqui

-Bueno, esta bien

Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por la ciudad, ya habia anochecido, lo unico que iluminaba su camino eran algunas de las luces de la calle, se veian tan lindos, parecian una joven pareja.

-Y dime, por que Akio no estaba contigo

-Nos peleamos

-Lo siento yo no...

-No te preocupes, fue solo una pequeña discosion

Llegaron a la casa de Urahara.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun

-De nada

-Sabes, fue lindo pasear contigo, me encantaria hacerlo de nuevo

-Como una c-cita?

-*Cita?* -se pregunto Orihime mentalmente- si

-Esta bien, que te parecel el viernes a las 7:00

-Esta bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Orihime le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a casa

-Lo siento mucho Hime-chan, no debi de haberte dejado sola, no debi enojarme asi por una tonteria

-No te preocues Akio-kun, esta bien, se que no te agradan mucho los humanos no debi presionarte

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu solo querias que me llevara bien con ellos, por el bien de la mision, Perdoname

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo esta bien -Dijo Orihime mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Quien era ese joven que te acompañaba Orihime-chan

-Joven? te refieres a Kurosaki-kun?

-Si

-El se ofrecio a traerme

-Que romantico -Dijo el rubio

-Kurosaki Ichigo? -pregunto Akio no muy convencido

-Si, Tio Urahara, que es una cita?

-Una cita, es cuando una chica y un chico salen cenar, a ver una pelicula o a pasear, Por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que Kurosaki-kun me invito a una cita

-QUE! -dijo Akio

-Felicidades Orihime-chan -dijo Urahara

-No puedes salir con el -dijo Akio algo furioso

-Eh?, por que no?

-Por que el es un humano, que no lo ves

-Si, pero que tiene de malo que salga con un humano?

-Vinimos a aprender de ellos, no tener citas con ellos

-No crees que si salgo con el pueda aprender algunas de sus costubres?

-En eso ella tiene razon -Dijo el sombrerero

-Y eso que, que tal si te quiere hacer daño

-El seria incapaz de eso

-Las apariencias engañan Hime-chan, recuerdalo muy bien

Akio se fue a su habitacion algo enfadado por lo que habia pasado, Orihime no podia creerlo, el jamas se habia enojado con ella, jamas-

-No te preocupes Hime-chan ya se le pasara

-Eso espero Tio Urahara, eso espero

* * *

Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo :B

Algo largo, si pero es que mis manos solo escribian y escribian y escribian

Espero que les guste Gracias por sus reviews

Me tarde por que siempre que escribia tenia una idea nueva y volvia a empezar :D

pero bueno solo espero que les guste, Si ahora si aparece Ichigo, es poco para mi gusto pero es solo el segundo capitulo ;D

no se pierdan el proximo capitulo . estara Hentai digo genial :D

Kira Kurosaki off


End file.
